


Operation Nuclear Judgement

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Ace Combat, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Belkas has made a huge mistake. They've angered the King of the Monsters and now he's on a collision course with Excalibur. Galm Team is in for the fight of their lives.





	Operation Nuclear Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: If you haven't played Ace Combat 0, you're going to be spoiled. You've been warned.

_We've managed to salvage the Worst Case Scenario. We have reports that Godzilla is headed towards Excalibur, and that can only mean one thing: We go with him. As a reminder, under no circumstances are you to engage in Godzilla unless absolutely necessary, your job is to take out Excalibur, if you can do it before Godzilla does. Galm Team, you'll lead the assault, and stay away from Godzilla, the amount of radiation in the area will steadily rise as you do so, and as such we've equipped your planes with geiger counters. Good luck, and Godspeed._

\-----

Galm Team soared high over the Belkan landscape as they rocketed towards Excalibur. In the distance, they could see the familiar shape of the King of the Monsters slowly making his angry march towards them. "AWACS," Pixie crackled in over the radio. "ETA on Godzilla?"

"You have an estimated 5 minutes before Godzilla reaches Excalibur, and we don't expect you to take it out that quickly. Be mindful Galm Team, despite his presence, they're not going to let you go in unopposed. Expect pure chaos."

"Affirmative AWACS, Galm 2 out." The radio went silent for a moment as Excalibur was finally in view. "There it is. You ready partner?"

Galm 1 gave the engage order and all hell broke loose.

The air was live with Anti-Air shells and missiles. Explosions rocked the skies as Galm 1 expertly veered their plane up into the air, and he could see the enemy fighters soaring in behind them.

His screens flared to life, and he dove down to avoid the missiles, firing off a pair that slammed into the RTLS and caused a fiery explosion on the ground. Lasers shot into the air and Galm 1 saw one of them pierce into the wing of one of the enemy fighters, sending them spiralling into the ground.

"Excalibur's laser is powering up. Be on your guard team." Galm 1 glanced out the side to see the main spire hum with power, and a bright blue energy laser shot out, forcing all in the air to scatter. "Laser out! Watch your monitors fo-wait. They're targeting Godzilla!"

"Those fools...do they want to make him angry?"

As Galm 1's plane climbed higher into the air, they watched as the super weapons beam struck the King of the Monsters' chest and caused him to slide back a little. They shuddered when Godzilla gave a powerful roar, and his spines flashed an eerie blue color.

"Godzilla is charging up his atomic ray, watch your geiger counter and scatter!"

Galm 1 didn't need AWACS warning nor the geiger counter sudden spike as Godzilla fired his atomic ray, the white-blue beam of death carved a deep trench in the ground and uprooted many SAMs and another RTLS, all of which focused fire on the giant monster.

"This is Pixie to AWACS, Godzilla has made landfall at Excalibur base." The lasers and missiles bounced off of Godzilla's hide, and he roared angrily down at the combined assault. Galm 1 could hear the screaming of the soldiers as he fired another atomic ray, sweeping it to the side and causing a chain of explosions.

There was black smoke in the air as the surrounding foliage caught on fire. Galm 1 was in hot pursuit of an enemy fighter, and when the targeting systems beeped, they pressed the button and fired two missiles that landed directly on target.

"All remaining fighter pilots!" That was Excalibur, and Galm 1 guessed they didn't care about being heard over the radio. "Keep protecting Excalibur! Fight off the enemy pilots and Godzilla!"

A handful of pilots disengaged with the dog-fighting, swooping down low and firing a volley of missiles at Godzilla. He roared angrily as the missiles exploded against his chest, and with another flash of blue he fired his atomic ray into the skies, forcing Galm 1 to swerve sharply. The geiger counter was going crazy.

"Excalibur is preparing to fire again. Be on your guard pilots, it looks like they're going to fire point blank at Godzilla!"

"What!?" Beckett exclaimed from Crow 3. "Are they insane?!"

The radio chatter was chaotic in Galm 1's ears, and they dipped their plane down and soared overhead, dropping the first payload onto one of Excalibur's many power facilities as the laser beam fired off.

Godzilla screeched in pain as the laser slammed into his stomach, and Galm 1 saw the smoke sizzling from the Monster King's flesh as Godzilla pressed onwards regardless, before roaring again as the laser finally punched a hole clean through and out of his back.

Bellowing in fury, Godzilla's spines lit up, and Galm 1's geiger counter went off the charts as the King fired a thunderous atomic ray at Excalibur itself, the beam crashing into the tower and blasting a huge chunk of it off.

"Damage report!" Came the radio response.

"Godzilla has damaged a portion of the tower, and he's close to one of the power generators!"

"Charge it up again! Burn a hole in Godzilla!"

"Their arrogance will be their downfall..." 

Galm 1's grip on the controls tightened, and they watched as the enemy pilots swarmed Godzilla like angry bees. One of them was unfortunate enough to fly too close to his claws, and with a quick swipe, the plane exploded against his hands.

Angling his plane, Galm 1 dove down towards Godzilla, ignoring the geiger counter's steady rising and crackling as he locked onto the power facility near the Monster King.

"Galm 1, your geiger counter is rising substantially, get back from Godzilla," AWACS warned them, but they ignored the warning and fired another payload at the power facility just as Godzilla fired another atomic ray.

Cold sweat ran down Galm 1's back as the nuclear beam raced over their plane, but with a satisfied nod they watched the power facility blow sky high. Galm 1 raced past Godzilla, and they could see the cold fury in his eyes.

"We're losing power! Is the laser ready yet!"

"Yes sir! But, we don't know what will happen if-"

"FIRE!"

"Excalibur is charging up again! Watch your radar!"

Godzilla's dorsal plates hummed with energy, and just as Excalibur fired it's laser, so too did he fire his own. The two beams crashed against each other with a deafening roar. Excalibur was venting steam like crazy, and Galm 1 saw that it was deadlock.

Swooping low, they locked targets with the third power facility. The geiger counter was rising steadily as Godzilla poured more atomic energy into his attack, and Galm 1 dropped the third payload onto the power facility, watching it go up in a sea of flames.

"Sir! The laser's power is weakening!"

"What!? But that means-"

The radio was cut off by a titanic explosion, and Godzilla's nuclear beam slammed into the side of Excalibur's tower again. Godzilla managed to roar and sweep his beam across the ground, ripping up the conduits and toppling the tower.

"This is Galm 2 to AWACS, Godzilla is currently destroying the tower. Permission to disengage and get the hell out of here."

"Permission granted. Galm Team, get out of there before Godzilla wipes you all out!"

Now they were running against the clock. Godzilla roared victoriously as the remains of Excalibur burned around him, before his eyes locked onto the quickly retreating Galm Team.

"Godzilla's spiking in nuclear energy, you're not out of the woods yet Galm Team! Dodge!"

The planes scattered again as Godzilla's atomic ray roared past them all, sweeping across the sky. Galm 1's plane had done a half loop was flying upside down, and when they looked up they saw the atomic ray dissipate.

The geiger counter was going crazy.

Giving the order to recollect, Galm 1 pushed their plane to the absolute maximum to get away from Godzilla. They didn't know how far the team would have to run, but unless they ran out of fuel they wouldn't let up.

Godzilla's roars echoed across the tattered and destroyed wasteland as Galm Team made their escape, and AWACS' voice rang clear over the radio.

"Excellent work Galm Team. It looks like Godzilla is headed back towards the ocean. With any luck, this will be the last he makes himself known in the war, but don't get your hopes up. Get back to base, we'll scrub you and the planes down so you won't get sick from the radiation. Belka's time is at an end." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Godzilla/Ace Combat, and this is purely for entertainment purposes. Thank you so much for reading this everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
